Arkania/Leyendas
Arkania era el planeta adoptivo de la raza arkaniana. Estaba cubierto de tundras y era rico en diamantes y otros minerales preciosos, que los arkanianos extraían para incrementar sus conexiones en otros mundos y dominar su tecnología. Se piensa que la población creció lentamente hasta que hubo un boom de población en una ocasión. La población se estimaba en cerca de 250-300 billones de personas, mas nunca se especificó un número exacto. Muchos de sus habitantes eran mineros. Historia Bajo el Imperio Sith Arkania era originalmente un planeta en el antiguo Imperio Sith, durante el cual fue el lugar de una biblioteca Sith llamada Veeshas Tuwan, establecida c. 6.900 ABY. Los Señores Sith experimentaban con magia del lado oscuro en cámaras cerradas, y como la biblioteca se expandió durante miles de años, eventualmente creció tanto que nadie podía encontrar lo que buscaba. thumb|left|200px|Arkania en el [[4.000 ABY/Leyendas|4.000 ABY.]] Después del exilio de Naga Sadow, los Jedi enviaron a varios Maestros a Arkania para destruir Veeshas Tuwan. Después de la demolición de la biblioteca, Arkania siguió depoblado durante miles de años. Antiguas Guerras Sith Cuando los Jedi en Ossus escucharon de un posible resurgimiento de una fuerza Sith, enviaron a Maestros Jedi por toda la galaxia a lugares poderosos en el lado oscuro, y el Maestro Arca Jeth fue enviado a Arkania. Jeth purificó al planeta del lado oscuro tanto como fue posible e instaló un Praxeum Jedi, donde después entrenóa Jedis como Ulic Qel-Droma, Cay Qel-Droma y Tott Doneeta. Muchos de la gente casi-humana a la que Jeth pertenecía llegaron con él y colonizaron el planeta, y fueron conocidos como arkanianos. Varias minas de diamantes fueron establecidas en el planeta. thumb|left|250px|El [[praxeum de Arca Jeth en Arkania.]] Para el tiempo de las Guerras Mandalorianas Arkania permaneció poblado en su mayoría por la especie arkaniana original. "Derivados genéticos" como Camper y Jarael eran rechazados, y cuando ellos dos vistaron Arkania en el 3.963 ABY para encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de Camper, fueron perseguidos por fuerzas poderosas que querían capturar a Camper y recuperar el secreto desconocido que él poseía: Adascorp, la corporación más poderosa del planeta, dirigida por la Casa de Adasca. Debido a su alta sensibilidad a la luz infrarroja, los arkanianos en la época de la Guerra Civil Jedi desarrollaron "cegadores" infrarrojos para cuando viajaban a planetas altos en tales emisiones. Esta tecnología fue adaptada para filtrar cantidades excesivas de energías electromagnéticas, prevoiniendo así "sobrecargas oculares" en los arkanianos nativos. thumb|200px|Un antiguo campo minero arkaniano en el [[3.963 ABY.]] La Revolución Arkaniana Los arkanianos desarrollaron una mala reputación como científicos locos, aunque no era del todo inmerecida. Los científicos arkanianos alteraron genéticamente a muchas razas con el apoyo del opresivo y tiránico Dominio Arkaniano, incluyendo a los vecinos yaka, muchos de los cuales se establecieron en Arkania. Como respuesta, en el 50 ABY un grupo de científicos conocidos como los Renegados Arkanianos lanzaron un golpe de estado contra el dominio, la Revolución Arkaniana. Los Renegados trataron de crear al ejército máximo, guerreros cibernéticos. El golpe falló, lo que resultó en una brutal guerra civil, en la que Mace Windu, Aqinos y los Caballeros de Hierro participaron del lado del Dominio. El guerrero cibernético Gorm el Disolvedor se enfrentó a Mace. Jabba el hutt sirvió como intermediario, vendiendo armas de Dreddon a los Renegados. Por los menos dos de los Caballeros de Hierro fueron asesinados, y los otros Caballeros (junto con Aqinos) fueron excomulgados por el Alto Consejo Jedi, mas el Canciller Supremo los hizo Altos Comisarios. Todos los Renegados fueron ejecutados y Jabba se quedó con muchas armas sobrantes. Algunos de los soldados cyborgs sobrevivieron, el más notorio de los cuales fue el cazarrecompensas Gorm el Disolvedor. Historia posterior Antes de las Guerras Clon, en Arkania se jugaban varios torneos de dejarik. Muchos arkanianos se convirtieron en Jedi, como Jeth; una de ellos fue Serifa Altunen. Disgustada por las Guerras Clónicas, Altunen abandonó la Orden Jedi y volvió a su planeta el 20 ABY, pidiéndole a Arkania que permaneciera neutral. Anakin Skywalker y Obi-Wan Kenobi no pudieron convencerla de que regresara a la Orden. Arkania fue parte del Imperio Galáctico pero nunca se unió a la Nueva República. Los arkanianos trabajaron junto con la Nueva República para eliminar a los ácaros de las piedras después de que esas pestes destruyeron una colonia arkaniana en el 24 DBY. En el 27 DBY, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, se peleó una feroz batalla sobre Arkania. Entre bastidores El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion pone erróneamente a arkania en el Sector Glythe del Borde Medio. Arkania es un grupo de heavy metal y rock progresivo de España. Apariciones thumb|230px|[[Ciudad del Comercio.]] *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Nights of Anger'' *''The Taris Holofeed: Invasion Edition'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 20: Daze of Hate, Part 2'' *''The Admiral's List: Karath Home Safely'' *''The Adjudicator Special Report: The Colonies'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' * *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''El Fin del Imperio'' *''Star by Star'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Revelation'' Fuentes *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Aliens'' *''The Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * Categoría:Lugares de Arkania Categoría:Planetas de las Colonias Categoría:Planetas aliados con los Sith Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas terrestres